An aircraft will commonly include a heating system in order to maintain the cabin at a comfortable temperature during flight. The floor of the aircraft is a particular area of concern whereby heater floor panels often are part of an aircraft's heating system. An aircraft heater floor panel can comprise a heat-generating layer including an electric heater having a current line for providing power to the heater. An aircraft typically has a plurality of heated floor panels and they are usually all connected to the same controller located in the cockpit of the aircraft. A sensor in or near the heat-generating layer provides panel temperature data to the controller and, based on this data, the controller regulates the amount of current supplied to the electric heater. Optionally, an ambient sensor can be used to provide temperature data to the controller to allow for closed-loop temperature control in the cabin. Additionally or alternatively, the controller can be connected to switch located outside the cockpit (e.g., the galley) to allow manual selection of power levels and/or temperature setpoints.